


lick my ladle

by anassdisaster



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M, lots of the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassdisaster/pseuds/anassdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>m ter dies sone secx</p>
            </blockquote>





	lick my ladle

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

o ne days in te worl d of dananrops  
a hot c hef was touching n his no p nops  
"mm" he said  
the w alkig ahog e wolked bye an saww this hunk  
rubbing and hee new

he need himm

so he gr abbed the gorgos Mann an d pule d hiss pantaloons doen

it was hot

thennn terureru sayd "lick my ladle"

theen {hey fukied


End file.
